


Coy

by kiryuva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuva/pseuds/kiryuva
Summary: You know more than you let on.





	Coy

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small something I wanted to do; it was actually stemmed from a different prompt I had.

“Give it back.”

“Give _what_ back, McCree? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Knock it off.”

You pressed a gloved finger innocently to your lips, feigning innocently that you were lost in thought, trying to understand what could be the cause of his distress. Tapping your lips, your eyes scanned the office room. A soft, but audible hum vibrated from your throat, which seemed to irritate the man just a few inches from you.

A low growl came from him and it drew you to face him directly. 

“My word, McCree, you seem to be rather upset. Have you thought about cooling down for the day?” You couldn’t help but smirk while the cowboy glared at you. The way you playfully lifted your tone with certain words only added insult to injury. “You _have_ been on quite a few missions…”

“My hat. Cut the shit.” He stated abruptly, the force behind his words making your eyebrow raise slightly.

“Goodness, McCree, you really _are_ upset.” Your words were soft, but your voice was attractive in its own right. It only seemed to further McCree’s irritation, as if you were toying with him and using it to your “advantage”. “Maybe speak to The Commander, I’m sure he’d know.”

“Quit with the act. Yer not foolin’ anyone.” His words were stern. “Hand it over.”

You held up your hands and slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed, and you shrugged. “I promise, McCree, I don’t have it; I don’t have your hat.”

“You were the last person to wear it – _take_ it, actually – from me during our last briefing. Don’ act all coy. Yer pissin’ me off.”

The both of you were waiting in The Commander’s office for a separate reason, but your teammate seemed to be rather adamant about his missing possession. Strange, you thought, how bothered he was when you had nothing to do with its misplacement. Eventually turning your head again to meet his vision, you decided to say what would ease him.

Rolling your eyes, you exhaled. “Alright, McCree, you got me,” you held your hands up defensively, as if you were under arrest, “I have it.”

He was silent as you pulled out a flat, leather case from your hip. It was well hidden, dark in colour, and became the center of McCree’s attention. Handing it to him with a rather confident smile, you nodded. “Here’s your wallet.”

McCree stared at you for a moment before chuckling in disbelief. “Really?”


End file.
